Storage devices based on magnetic recording technology are well known and are commonly used in devices such as computers and digital electrical household appliances. In operation, a magnetic write head is used to magnetize bits of data on the recording medium, commonly referred to as a hard disk, while a read head can be used to read the bits of data from the hard disk. Conventional magnetic recording heads magnetize the hard disk in a direction parallel to the surface of the disk and are therefore known as longitudinal recording head.
In order to increase storage capacity of storage devices, perpendicular recording heads are now being used. As the name implies, perpendicular recording heads magnetize the hard disk with bits of data that are perpendicular to the surface of the disk. The perpendicular bits of data are substantially smaller than longitudinal bits recorded by longitudinal recording heads. Accordingly, the recording density and, thus, the storage capacity produced by perpendicular recording heads is substantially increased relative to longitudinal recording heads.
As with longitudinal recording heads, it is desirable to test perpendicular recording heads early in the manufacturing process to increase yield and reduce costs. Unfortunately, perpendicular recording heads are exceedingly difficult to test prior to completion of the manufacturing process, i.e., installation of the head in a head gimbal assembly. Accordingly, most tests of perpendicular recording heads are performed after manufacture is complete.
Thus, an improved method and apparatus for testing recording heads, and in particular perpendicular write head, that may be used prior to completion of the head is desired.